politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Covorus
The Federal Republic of Covorus "It is only through trials of blood, sweat and tears can a Covorrun learn the true nature of what Covorus is... And why people are willing to die for it..." - An excerpt of Federal Commander Max Ceret's speech on the "Nationality Act". The Federal Republic of Covorus, also referred to as Covorus, or simply as the FRC, is a christian nation led by Federal-Commander Max Ceret and the Covorus Senate of Nationals. It is located in a region known as Southeast Asia, Covorus-Burma inside of the continent of Asia and is known for its ancient and verdant rainforests and tropical weather - which includes a series of storms and dry spells all year round, depending on what season it is. It is a federal republic with very conservative social policies. Economically, The Federal Republic of Covorus favors right wing policies. The official currency of The Federal Republic of Covorus is the Dollar. At 89 days old, The Federal Republic of Covorus is an established nation. The Federal Republic of Covorus has a population of 512,633 and a land area of 8,520.00 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 60.17. Pollution in the nation is almost non-existent. The citizens' faith in the government is at an all-time high with an approval rating of 100%. History of the nation Early beginnings Covorus has a rich history of the bloodshed and sacrifices to make the nation a reality. It was founded after the revolutionary war against the socialist government of Vacif, which ended during December 31 2016 after the Battle of Bous (modern day Maximedia) when the Covorrun flag was hung high in the sky, and later on suffered through a civil war - a rebel faction of communist revolutionaries who attempted to overthrow the Democratic Republic of Covorus. It officially started on January 3 2017 after, the democratically-elected president, Max Ceret declared martial law and reformed the nation into the Nationalist Union of Covorus - a stratocracy where the military had near-absolute control over the nation - and became State Marshal Max Ceret. 5 days later, the communist threat subsided and the nation held free elections, turning it into the FRC that Orbis knows today. Foreign wars The Covor-Polish War "January 19 2017, is hereby declared by the Federation to be a day that shall live in infamy..." - Federal-Cmmander Max Ceret on the Covor-Polish War. The Covor-Polish War was a terrible conflict between the Federal Republic of Covorus and the United States of the Greater Kingdom of Poland. It was also the first actual battle between Covorus and a foreign enemy fought on Covorrun soil. It started on January 19 2017, 02:41p.m. (Orbis time), Honarary Hussarist Dabrowskiego of the United States of the Greater Kingdom of Poland declared war upon the Federal Republic of Covorus. His reason being "HERE COME THE HUSSARISTS". Seconds after the war declaration, Honarary Hussarist Dabrowskiego ordered a ground attack on Covorrun soil - weakening the nation's resistance, killing 1,137 Covorrun soldiers at the cost of a mere 291 Polish soldiers and a tank. New Bous had been comprimised! The Polish soldiers proceeded to loot the city of $77,719.32 worth of wealth and destroyed 7.62 infrastructure in the process of doing so. Polish forces then marched onwards to Savior City, where they met an armed garrison of 1,500 Covorrun soldiers. Less than half of those brave soldiers made it out alive... Polish forces lost 184 soldiers and 1 tank while slaughtering Covor Garrison-013. 475 Covorrun soldiers were able to flee the battle front before Polish forces nearly killed them. Polish forces then proceeded with looting the city of $64,863.75 worth of wealth... destroying 7.93 infrastructure while looting the city. 20 levels of the nation's resistance was eliminated... And the surviving soldiers returned back in shame. But the war was not over... Using information from the surviving members of the garrison, Federal-Commander Max Ceret and his war council now had the luxury of knowing what they were fighting. Nearly 8 hours after the attack, 10:51p.m., the Federation knew at long last what was needed to be done and began mobilizing their remaining garrisons into the capital city, Maximedia. 'No Poles come in, no Poles come out.' was painted across the army's sand bag defences. This helped increase the nation's resistance points by 40! Bringing Covorus a much needed boost of morale. Polish spies notified their leader, Honarary Hussarist Dabrowskiego, of their enemy's preparedness level and warn him that this war could turn into a humiliating defeat if they didn't '...quit while we're ahead...' Their leader heeds their advice and requisitions a helicopter - ordering the pilot to send him to Maximedia's Federal Command, in an attempt to negotiate peace. Covorrun soldiers nearly gun down the helicopter until a giant peace flag... ￼ is waved towards the soldiers. January 20 2017, 02:42p.m., Federal-Commander Max Ceret agrees to a truce between Covorus and the Greater Kingdom of Poland. The violent conflict ends as the thousands of surviving soldiers begin celebrating their 'victory' over the Poles. The conflict ends and Covorus is able to rebuild both its army and infrastructure. Despite this, tensions between both nations continue to be high as they were during the war... Neither side believes it lost the war, but both sides question who won. Geography Terrain Being located in Covorus-Burma, a part of the region of Southeast Asia, continent of Asia, Covorus is famous for its ancient and verdant rainforests, which consist of a dense undergrowth and tall supertrees, smooth hills - usually covered by the forest's canopy layer - and rocky mountains. It is especially known for its city-gardens, where the supertrees meet the skyscrapers. Climate Covorus is located in tropical-Burma - a part of Southeast Asia -, making the Covorrun climate very humid and hot all year round. The only sign of seasonal change comes from the annual cycle of wet and dry seasons. On the whole, Covorus is a tropical paradise, as long as one is able to avoid the possibility of a wet storm or dry spell. System of governance The FRC is a democratic-federal republic where the 11 different Covorus-Burma states that make it up each vote on matters of the nation through the Senate of Nationals. In Covorus, a national is a person who has proven him or herself worthy of ruling the nation. Through appointing nationals from all across the FRC, each and every single of the 11 states' point of view is taken into consideration. Furthermore, only the Federal-Commander is allowed to veto decisions by the senate and live. The 11 Covorus-Burma states Each of the 11 states that make up the FRC are, by Covorrun constitution, self-governed "...(where) matters of the state are split from matters of the nation...", as Senator Joe Wang put so aptly. Meaning that each Covorrun state is independent when managing it self, the Federal government (or Feds) only intervening to ensure the Covorrun constitution is followed, the nation's security isn't threatened or to support the state-governor. (Apologizes for the incomplete info, we are still waiting for the FRC to declare the information on hand not secrets of the Federation - meaning we can't write until they say that we aren't enemy spies)